Small Encounters
by cxvxs
Summary: Yaoi warning, means boyxboy love. DouxWata The small encounters that lead up to Doumeki and Watanuki falling in love. Told mostly from Doumeki's point of view. Currently rated T later will be M
1. Watanuki kun is interesting

A short story from Doumeki's point of view.

**Watanuki-kun is interesting**

_Note: This is my first attempt at a DouxWata storyline, so please forgive me if I seem to butcher it a little. I did my best. This is the scene where Watanuki begs Doumeki to let him use his house for the 100 ghost story night._

_This story is about how Doumeki thinks Watanuki is interesting and first starts to think of him as cute. Because it is so early in the original storyline, I figured I add a little confusion on Doumeki's part. He seems a little dense to me when it comes to Watanuki and how either of them feel about each other._

"What? You want to tell 100 ghost stories at the temple?" Doumeki considered it seriously for _exactly_ 3 seconds before he responded. "Why must I lend my house to you for those kind of games?"

Doumeki was baiting him, knowing Watanuki would react magnificently to his prodding. Sure enough, Watanuki screeched out a protest, demanding among other things, what kinds of games Doumeki was thinking of.(1) Doumeki let his mind wander for a bit, watching Watanuki's spectacular flailing session accompanied by random and sporadic twitching. Watanuki was always entertaining to watch, even if he was normally annoying to be around at times and unbearably loud. His weird, improvised little dances almost made Doumeki smirk. Almost. For the first time since having met Watanuki, though, Doumeki had to step back and reassess his priorities. Sure, Watanuki was interesting enough but for a moment Doumeki had almost thought him to be cute. That was impossible, though, because Watanuki was much too loud and much too male for him to be even remotely cute to Doumeki.

"Ok!" Doumeki finally answered, cutting into Watanuki's dance.

He turned to stare at Doumeki, his face looking like he thought this was some kind of trap. "Ah?"

Doumeki suppressed a sigh. "But…"

"Ah?"

_**Later on…**_

Watanuki arrived at the temple, followed by Yuuko-san, and was greeted by Kunogi. Doumeki greeted her cheerful disposition with a short answer before leading them inside. Kunogi immediately began chatting with Yuuko-san, leaving Watanuki and Doumeki to make conversation on their own. They sat beside each other in silence for several moments before Watanuki finally turned to face Doumeki. With a face full of wary concern, he asked if it would be all right for them to stay in the temple, repeating Doumeki's earlier words back to him. Slightly surprised that Watanuki had bothered to remember his words, much less show concern on his behalf, Doumeki replied in a condescending tone, hoping to get Watanuki to react as he normally did.

"Ah! I don't mind."

Watanuki blushed slightly before loudly complaining that it didn't matter if he minded or not. He went on to say that he wouldn't be held responsible if Doumeki got in trouble because of their being there. Doumeki ignored him, thinking that he must be catching a cold.(2) Watanuki was starting to look cute again.

~ x . X . x ~

_I hoped you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. I had originally planned to make it a bit longer, adding how Doumeki thought it was __sweet__ I mean __cute__ I mean interesting that Watanuki was so scared of ghost stories. However, it ended up like this. I am satisfied with it, though._

_(1) When I first read it, the first thing that popped in my mind was "What kind of games are you thinking of?" As the story progressed, and I became a fan of DouxWata, I would periodically go back to read earlier chapters. With my perverted mind, I can come up with a dozen different scenarios of games for them to play *wink wink* I only wonder what games Doumeki wanted to play with Watanuki at the beginning of their relationship?_

_(2) No, Doumeki, it is not a cold. It is just Watanuki's natural charm. I wanted to put in a small scene with Doumeki confusing the first signs of liking Watanuki with something ridiculous. Unfortunately, the only thing I could think of was a cold. I shall try harder next time to make it funnier and more interesting._


	2. First Glimpse I

From: _**Small Encounters **__series_

Size: 1 of 4

**First Glimpse: I**

_Note: I felt compelled to write a small (ha ha, small) story line from Doumeki's point of view as he witnesses the hardships of Watanuki's life. Plus, I just thought his mind frame would be funny. Actually, now that I think of it, that is the main reason I wrote this; because I thought his mind frame is funny. In addition, I will be switching between the manga and the anime, although I will deal mostly with the manga. Therefore, if I seem to have added scenes, they are probably from the anime. I thought that several parts were funny. Enjoy!_

Waiting by the school gate at the front entrance, Doumeki was starting to get annoyed. This hadn't been his problem to begin with and he didn't really care one way or another if he was involved. However, since he was here, he was slightly annoyed that his would-be partner was late when Watanuki was usually so prompt. The sound of footsteps had him turning towards the pale boy emerging from the shadows. "You're late."

Watanuki stopped in front of him, blushing like a schoolgirl and wearing ridiculous ears on his head. It was an interesting, almost cute, accessory, although it seemed completely out of character for Watanuki to wear something like that voluntarily. Doumeki turned away to keep from smirking. When Watanuki demanded a response to the ears, Doumeki replied simply. "If it is because you like to wear them, I have nothing to say." Watanuki immediately took the offensive and explained, in great detail, how wearing them was against his will. Apparently, his boss had thought it would be more interesting this way. "Oh! It certainly is interesting." Doumeki thought aloud, agreeing with the unknown woman who could control Watanuki so completely. Watanuki seemed to agonize over his response, arguing quietly with someone.

Suddenly, Watanuki spoke. "A message from Yuuko-san: _Doumeki-kun, good evening_."

Doumeki turned to look at Watanuki, who was blushing slightly and had his head turned away. "Pleased to meet you."

"_I am Watanuki-kun's employer, Ichihara Yuuko."_

Doumeki bowed slightly, out of respect. "I'm Doumeki."

"_I'm leaving Watanuki-kun in your care today."_

"I understand."

Watanuki continued to recite what was being said to him through those strange but funny ears. _"Because Watanuki-kun cried and said he didn't want to be without Doumeki-kun."_ The realization of what was saying hit him and suddenly Watanuki changed. He turned back towards Doumeki and yelled at the person on the other line. "I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

He trudged forward, obviously agitated, and began climbing the fence. He yelled at Doumeki to hurry up. Doumeki responded that it was his fault for not moving, but when Watanuki suddenly froze in the process of getting over the fence, Doumeki instantly became wary. "What's wrong?"

Watanuki described a pillar of black smoke, a type of monster, binding the school. He seemed truly terrified of whatever it was that he could see, so much so that his face paled considerably and he seemed to break out in a cold sweat. Despite all that, though the fear must have been very great, Watanuki continued to move forward as if this was an everyday occurrence. Was it an everyday occurrence? Perhaps he dealt with such terrible creatures often. Doumeki would have to think about that and study him more closely for clues. Watanuki truly was a mystery.

~ x . X . x ~

Chapter 1 end


	3. First Glimpse II

From: _**Small Encounters **__series_

Size: 2 of 4

**First Glimpse: II**

_Note: I felt compelled to write a small (ha ha, small) story line from Doumeki's point of view as he witnesses the hardships of Watanuki's life. Plus, I just thought his mind frame would be funny. Actually, now that I think of it, that is the main reason I wrote this; because I thought his mind frame is funny. In addition, I will be switching between the manga and the anime, although I will deal mostly with the manga. Therefore, if I seem to have added scenes, they are probably from the anime. I thought that several parts were funny. Enjoy!_

This one is considerably shorter than my last two. I hope you enjoy it. Last time, I left off with Doumeki thinking about the mysteries surrounding Watanuki. Let's flashback, shall we?

_Watanuki described a pillar of black smoke, a type of monster, binding the school. He seemed truly terrified of whatever it was that he could see, so much so that his face paled considerably and he seemed to break out in a cold sweat. Despite all that, though the fear must have been very great, Watanuki continued to move forward as if this was an everyday occurrence. Was it an everyday occurrence? Perhaps he dealt with such terrible creatures often. Doumeki would have to think about that and study him more closely for clues. Watanuki truly was a mystery._

~ x . X . x ~

Watanuki truly was a mystery. After finding a way into the school, he had immediately covered his nose and mouth with his hand, complaining of some imaginary scent. Now they were climbing the stairs, following this smell, and Watanuki seemed on the verge of collapse from whatever he smelled. Where was he getting his drive from? Doumeki wondered vaguely about the smaller boy's life and his motivations that drove him to push himself like this. Was he a masochist?(1) Watanuki seemed to have trouble even walking up the stairs, grabbing the banister for support and every once in a while, he would pause to allow Doumeki to catch up to him. It was almost as if he couldn't stray too far away from Doumeki…

'_Hmmm…'_ Doumeki thought to himself. He would have to give that some thought some time. What would the world be like if Watanuki couldn't be separated from him and had to stay by his side all the time?(2) He dismissed the thought almost immediately. It would be too noisy and bothersome if Watanuki was always around. Besides, he wasn't good for much anyway.(3)

Suddenly, Watanuki paused on the stairwell, obviously listening to whatever the woman on the other end was saying. "What did she say?" Doumeki asked when he reached Watanuki, curious.

Watanuki's fist seemed to be shaking and slowly he raised it up. Suddenly, he reached up and pulled his lower eyelid down, sticking his tongue out in a juvenile way as he did so. Doumeki almost wanted to laugh at Watanuki's constant childish antics. "Did she tell you to do that?"

Watanuki whirled around and stomped up the stairs in an angry fashion. Over his shoulder, he called out loudly to Doumeki. "BE QUIET!" He seemed to have broken out in a cold sweat again, although whether it was from anger or the agony over prolonged experience to the supernatural, Doumeki couldn't tell. Well, no matter, Watanuki was better suited this way.

~ x . X . x ~

_Note: Sorry, I couldn't help myself with this chapter. I wanted Doumeki to have slightly more perverted thoughts with each new episode of Watanuki._

_(1) No, Watanuki is not a masochist. Well, actually, maybe he is… Hmm, now I'll have to come up with a storyline to support an "S & M" couple featuring the Watanuki and Doumeki. Oh wow, that's going to be fun. Yes, lots and lots of fun…_

_(2) Damn, now I have this storyline stuck in my head! What would life be like for Doumeki if Watanuki couldn't stray far from his side? I bet he would be a lot happier after a while, but it would be really funny in the beginning. Well, I agree with Doumeki's way of thinking. It _would_ be rather noisy. Oh well, I'll just write this one as well and not sleep in between writing and school. And then I'll die… Yeah, great plan…_

_(3) Remember, Watanuki hasn't started making lunches for him yet. This is before he hurts his arm and Watanuki starts making him lunches after this incident. So, for the moment, they really actually have very little to do with each other. It would only be natural for Doumeki to misunderstand Watanuki, and think him not good for much. Of course, later he sees just how good Watanuki can be… *wink wink*_

~ x . X . x ~

Chapter 2 end


	4. First Glimpse III

From: _**Small Encounters **__series_

Size: 3 of 4

**First Glimpse: III**

_Note: I felt compelled to write a small (ha ha, small) story line from Doumeki's point of view as he witnesses the hardships of Watanuki's life. Plus, I just thought his mind frame would be funny. Actually, now that I think of it, that is the main reason I wrote this; because I thought his mind frame is funny. In addition, I will be switching between the manga and the anime, although I will deal mostly with the manga. Therefore, if I seem to have added scenes, they are probably from the anime. I thought that several parts were funny. Enjoy!_

This one is considerably shorter than my last two. I hope you enjoy it. Last time, I left off with Doumeki thinking about the mysteries surrounding Watanuki. Let's flashback, shall we?

_Watanuki whirled around and stomped up the stairs in an angry fashion. Over his shoulder, he called out loudly to Doumeki. "BE QUIET!" He seemed to have broken out in a cold sweat again, although whether it was from anger or the agony over prolonged experience to the supernatural, Doumeki couldn't tell. Well, no matter, Watanuki was better suited this way._

~ x . X . x ~

By the time they were nearing the roof, however, Watanuki was starting to lose his spunk. He was dragging his heels and seemed closer to collapsing than ever. "Is this the smelliest?" Doumeki asked in concern. Watanuki told him no, pointing towards to the roof door. "The roof?" Watanuki was already heading towards the door, though. It was almost as though he had no fear, no value for his life. Did he think so little of his existence that he didn't care if something was waiting on the other side of the door to devour him?(1)

Watanuki opened the door and stumbled forward. He did the half trip-half fall motion, his legs and arms flailing in a weird way as he did, before finally falling in a spectacular way.(2) Doumeki stifled a laugh before stepping out onto the roof. "Did she tell you to fall?" His reaction was exactly what he had hoped for. Watanuki yelled at him, nearly biting his head off with the sharpness of his tone, but was quickly distracted by some unheard sound.

"What is this crying…sound?"

"Crying?" Doumeki tried to follow Watanuki's train of thought, but he couldn't hear any crying. He looked in the direction Watanuki was paying close attention to; Watanuki pointed in the direction and Doumeki walked ahead of him. He didn't see anything there, didn't hear any crying sounds. For that matter, since they got to this school, he hadn't really felt any supernatural force either. Watanuki appeared by his side seconds later and took a step forward, talking to someone he couldn't see. Moments later, Watanuki rushed forward, running past Doumeki towards something he couldn't see.

Watanuki seemed to be arguing with himself over this "Angel" game that had started this whole problem. He was doing some really interesting and random flailing. His sporadic movements were also very interesting, but Doumeki was starting to have a foreboding feeling. If only Watanuki could see the people he was talking to, didn't that mean they could be part of the problem? Wasn't it possible that he was in grave danger? Doumeki stayed silent, unsure of how to answer these new question Watanuki had presented in life.(3) Even if Watanuki was in danger from interacting with them, it was much too late for him to stop him. One thing he knew about Watanuki was that he would have his own way regardless of what Doumeki said.(4)

Besides, if things got too bad he would merely step in and somehow save Watanuki. It would all work out.(5)

Suddenly, Watanuki ran towards the roof top railing. He turned towards Doumeki, his arms out stretched as though he was trying to hold something back. "Un, come help! Doumeki!"

Doumeki placed his hand on his hips. "Help with what? From the beginning, it was yourself being all busy."

Watanuki's eyes widened and he slowly turned his head back towards whatever spirit he had been addressing earlier. His eyes widened with fear and he took a step back. Doumeki immediately took alert, stepping forward. Watanuki, however, didn't notice. His attention was focused solely on the thing only he could see. He seemed truly afraid and Doumeki started towards him. Suddenly, something seemed to push him backwards.

Before Doumeki could even register that Watanuki was going to fall off the roof, before Watanuki had even began to tumble over the railing, he was running forward. Watanuki's wide-eyed, shocked expression quickly faded as he fainted, his arms raised up high enough so that—yes! Doumeki was able to grab a hold of his left wrist. He was heavier than he looked, but not much heavier. It would be too hard to pull up an unconscious Watanuki. He would have to try and revive Watanuki from his swoon. "Oh, Watanuki!" He called.

He felt the faintest of registration from the wrist in his hand. A slight twitch, barely recognizable. "Watanuki, wake up!" He tried again, louder this time. He could probably keep holding on to Watanuki for a while longer, but not indefinitely. Another twitch, and then a Watanuki-type scream.(6) Relief flooded Doumeki's mind. Watanuki would be okay. If he could scream like that, he would be back to normal in no time. He reached his other arm down towards Watanuki.

"Quickly, come up." _Before anything happens to you, idiot. You had me going there for a minute. I was really worried. I thought you were really going to die there for a minute. Don't scare me like that again._ Doumeki ground his thoughts to a stop.(7) Watanuki was going to be safe. Everything was going to work out fine. Watanuki was babbling, but his hand was quickly come towards Doumeki's. However, he suddenly stopped and cried out in surprise and fear, looking behind Doumeki. Doumeki didn't bother to turn his head, right now all his attention needed to be solely focused on Watanuki. He glanced back from the corner of his eye. "What's behind me?"

Watanuki explained it seemed to be something from "Angel". That stupid game again! He cried out again, this time calling Doumeki's name in a passion-filled voice.(8) Doumeki was allowed exactly 5 seconds to enjoy the way his name sounded in that tone of voice, coming from Watanuki's lips. Then he felt something wrap around his outstretched arm, stopping him from grabbing Watanuki's other hand. The arm holding Watanuki had something wrapping around it as well. It was squeezing it painfully, but Doumeki didn't dare make a sound of pain. Watanuki cried out in alarm again, yelling about his hand.

"Don't move. And don't make sounds." Doumeki commanded. He could feel the blood trickling down his arm. He wished he could pull Watanuki up to safety so he wouldn't have to hear about his injury but… Sure enough, the blood trickled down his hand onto Watanuki's. His reaction was immediate. He cried out in shock over the blood before falling silent. Doumeki didn't like Watanuki silent; it unnerved him. However, it was even more unnerving to have Watanuki staring up at him with the concerned look, those cute ears framing his head. Watanuki really did look cute interesting like that.

~ x . X . x ~

_Note: Sorry, I couldn't help myself with this chapter. I wanted Doumeki to think a little bit deeper this time around. From here on out, I'm going to work hard to have the two of them growing closer and closer, before either of them can realize it._

_(1) Watanuki always gets Doumeki to think deeply about him, whether he realizes it or not. I thought it would be an interesting twist if I had Doumeki thinking about the value of Watanuki's life from the very beginning. Besides, it seems like something he would think about anyway. He seems like the type of guy who questions the universe's existence._

_(2) For some reason, Watanuki seems to do things in a "spectacular" from Doumeki's point of view… Hmm, I wonder why…?_

_(3) Yet again, Watanuki is making Doumeki think deeply about the mysteries concerning him._

_(4) Doumeki is surprisingly aware of Watanuki's personality, despite this being rather early in their relationship._

_(5) That's why Doumeki is my second favorite character. (Watanuki is my first) Doumeki, ever the optimist. And things will work out for them. Eventually… Right? Wait, I'm the author, I should know the answer to this question!_

_(6) I figured Doumeki would be able to distinguish Watanuki's scream from anyone else's at this point, so I figured that since he could… Well, Watanuki should have his own scream categorized in Doumeki's mind, right? Right?_

_(7) Doumeki was actually very worried in this chapter. How can I tell? Simple answer: I can't! However, Doumeki's personality won't allow for anyone to get hurt, much less die, in front of him if he can help them. So it is only natural that he would be freaking out inside when he saw Watanuki going over the railing and again when Watanuki wouldn't wake up so he could pull him up._

_(8) Okay, this put sooo many __perverted__ scenes in my mind. "Watanuki shouting Doumeki's name in a passion-filled voice", ah that sounds so perverted… __Dirty mind, dirty mind._

~ x . X . x ~

Chapter 3 end


	5. First Glimpse IV

From: _**Small Encounters **__series_

Size: 4 of 4

**First Glimpse: IV**

_Note: I felt compelled to write a small (ha ha, small) story line from Doumeki's point of view as he witnesses the hardships of Watanuki's life. Plus, I just thought his mind frame would be funny. Actually, now that I think of it, that is the main reason I wrote this; because I thought his mind frame is funny. In addition, I will be switching between the manga and the anime, although I will deal mostly with the manga. Therefore, if I seem to have added scenes, they are probably from the anime. I thought that several parts were funny. Enjoy!_

This one is considerably shorter than my last two. I hope you enjoy it. Last time, I left off with Doumeki thinking about the mysteries surrounding Watanuki. Let's flashback, shall we?

"_Don't move. And don't make sounds." Doumeki commanded. He could feel the blood trickling down his arm. He wished he could pull Watanuki up to safety so he wouldn't have to hear about his injury but… Sure enough, the blood trickled down his hand onto Watanuki's. His reaction was immediate. He cried out in shock over the blood before falling silent. Doumeki didn't like Watanuki silent; it unnerved him. However, it was even more unnerving to have Watanuki staring up at him with the concerned look, those __cute__ ears framing his head. Watanuki really did look __cute__ interesting like that._

~ x . X . x ~

Apparently, the ears were still working because he started arguing with the witch on the other end. It seemed like he was trying to find a way to get rid of the thing that was hurting Doumeki in this moment. However, under that piercing blue gaze, coming from those honest eyes behind his glasses, it was very hard for Doumeki to think straight. They were taking too long talking. The longer they talked, the more that blue gaze got to him. Now he starting to get perverted thoughts in his head…(1)

Then Watanuki started flailing his free arm, freaking out about whatever was underneath him. All Doumeki knew, all he could understand was that one minute he was being painfully bound in place by something and the next instant it was gone. Not wanting to take any chances with Watanuki's life, he grasped the one arm he had in his grasp with both hands and hoisted Watanuki up with all the strength he had left in him. They both fell to the ground and Doumeki had a fleeting instant of perversion before Watanuki spoke.(2)

"There's a snake! A very big snake…"

Doumeki looked but he couldn't see anything. "Ah? Ah? Where?"

Watanuki pointed, trying to show him where this snake was. It suddenly dawned on him that Doumeki couldn't see it like he could and he apologized lamely. When Doumeki asked what they should do, Watanuki pointed at the ears, saying that he needed to ask "Yuuko-san". When the snake looked at them and Watanuki said it was coming towards them, they found they couldn't move. "Ah. This is called 'the snake having eyes on frogs'. I know what it feels like now."

"DON'T ACT SO RELAXED!" Watanuki cried.

Actually, Doumeki wasn't that relaxed. He accepted that he might die right here, right now, but he wasn't happy with it. He wasn't okay with dying like this. He hadn't even fully experienced his first time. Sure, he'd played around with girls before, he was very popular for some reason, but he hadn't gone all the way yet. He at least wanted to experience it once before he died. An image popped up, unbidden, in his mind and he quickly squelched it.

Watanuki was screaming about being eaten, but suddenly a voice called out from the ears. It seemed to be trying to appease the spirit. One minute the ears were there, the next they were gone. Apparently, the spirit had accepted the tribute. The binding feeling lifted and Doumeki's body relaxed. Watanuki's body relaxed more naturally as well. Doumeki smirked to himself.

"Those ears were not just a play thing."

"Yeah," Watanuki responded easily, "there was a use."

Doumeki looked at Watanuki. "But, too bad it's gone, right?"

Watanuki looked at him, confused. "Why?"

"Because it was interesting when you looked dumb with them on." _Well, you did look dumb, but you made dumb look good with those on._ Doumeki squelched his thoughts again.

"WHAT!? DO YOU WANT PEOPLE TO HIT YOU?"(3)

~ x . X . x ~

_Note: Sorry, I couldn't help myself with this chapter. I wanted Doumeki to have slightly more perverted thoughts with each new episode of Watanuki._

_(1) You knew this was coming and it's finally here! Doumeki's first "perverted thoughts" about Watanuki! Yay! Okay, well, they aren't that perverted really. He's mainly thing about making out with Watanuki but hey, to Doumeki, making out with another guy is very perverted at this moment._

_(2) Yes, actually, this is a very perverted thought. Doumeki is wondering what it would be like to have Watanuki nurse him back to health. For a moment, he almost pictured Watanuki in a nurse's outfit._

_(3) No, Watanuki. Doumeki isn't the masochist, you are. Oh, wait… No, maybe Doumeki IS the masochist. Then that would make Watanuki the sadist, right? Hmm, I'll have to work on that…_


	6. My apologies

I plan to have the next chapter of this series out within the next two weeks. I apologize for the delay, I've been going through a lot, including dealing with my grandmother's slow death from cancer. I will try to be better at updating from now on. My apologies.


	7. The Bento! I

From: _**Small Encounters **__series_

**Lunch…the Bento!**

_**Note:**_ _This is just a little taste of what's to come. I haven't finished the rest of the chapters, so I decided to post this as an apology. The next ones will be longer.  
_

* * *

_A series of small encounter where Watanuki and Doumeki have lunch together. The beginning of Watanuki making lunch for Doumeki. There will be flashes of what else was happening in the chapter, since this is also when Doumeki first shows how much he notices about Watanuki. _

_This will chapter will be seen again with similar lines... After this, there may be a couple chapters in between the next lunch scene, to stay in order with the original story line._

"How's your arm?" Watanuki asked softly, sitting quietly for once. Doumeki sat a good distance away, close enough that he could hear Watanuki's softest voice, but not close enough that his yelling would be too loud.

"I plan to start club activities next week." Doumeki said simply.

"Isn't that too much of a hurry?" Watanuki lowered his chopsticks, stopping to stare at Doumeki. "You're arm isn't healed yet."

Watanuki's eyes gazed in a familiar way, full of concern and another emotion that Doumeki couldn't quite place. Doumeki didn't feel comfortable under that gaze. "Finals are coming up soon. So I'll need lunch."

Watanuki seemed shocked over this statement. He obviously hadn't been thinking ahead. Doumeki continued to eat his lunch. He could almost hear the thought process going on in Watanuki's mind. _'Well, it's my fault he got injured anyway. It won't be too much trouble to make him lunch…'_ Or something along those lines. Doumeki decided to mess with Watanuki a little bit.

"I want fried chicken." Doumeki said, perfectly serious, as he looked at Watanuki. Watanuki reacted spectacularly as usual.

"Oi! Even request!?" The look on his face was priceless.


	8. The Bento! II

From: _**Small Encounters **__series_

**Lunch…the Bento! II

* * *

**

_A series of small encounter where Watanuki and Doumeki have lunch together. The beginning of Watanuki making lunch for Doumeki. There will be flashes of what else was happening in the chapter, since this is also when Doumeki first shows how much he notices about Watanuki.

* * *

_

"I heard about it too." Doumeki said, finally contributing to the conversation between Watanuki and Kunogi. "The plug was on…but, the water from the pool is all gone!"

Watanuki glared at him, pointing his chopsticks in Doumeki's direction in an angry fashion. "The plug was on, then how could the water flow away? And our swimming pool is so big! Don't pretend to know everything when you don't!"

Doumeki sighed inwardly and took a bite. "I don't know!"

"But, it was raining yesterday!" Kunogi added.

Watanuki's face fell and a worried look replaced his normally energetic one. "Yeah…" He said softly, pausing as he brought up a bite to his mouth.

Doumeki didn't like to see Watanuki like this. Watanuki wasn't himself unless he was energetically flaying about and screeching in his ear. "Maybe the 'Monkey Hand' will do something bad after you make those wishes?" Doumeki pondered aloud.

Watanuki's face brightened. "You can tell?" He asked excitedly.

"No I can't. Like I said before, I can't see those weird things." Doumeki took a bite of his octopus sausage. Watanuki's face fell a bit and he looked away. However, Doumeki wasn't finished speaking yet. He turned his head towards Watanuki and spoke again. "Because you didn't want the trial teacher to open that thing, and said a lot of stuff! So I figured that thing was not good."

Watanuki's face had turned back towards his and was angled up at his. Doumeki had to fight the urge to put down his chopsticks and caress that innocent face, just to see what it felt like. His wide, honest eyes staring at him like that always seemed to do something to Doumeki.(1) However, before he could act on this strange feeling, Kunogi stepped in.

"Doumeki-kun knows so much about Watanuki-kun!" She exclaimed in a laughing voice.

Watanuki granted Doumeki the sight of his face heating up in a light blush as he shook his head vigorously. "No he doesn't!" Watanuki denied.

Feeling like his normal self again, with no weird impulses towards Watanuki,(2) Doumeki decided to play with Watanuki some more. Pointing his fork at Watanuki he said, "Don't forget to bring the eel eggs tomorrow."

Watanuki bristled and reacted like normal. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

Doumeki smirked as he took his next bite. As much as Watanuki had complained about his request last time, he had still brought the fried chicken. He was sure to bring the eel eggs tomorrow.

* * *

~ x . X . x ~

_Note: I had some free time, actually a lot of free time, so I decided to write this for you. I worked diligently for about an hour on this, so I hope it's too your liking. Don't know when the next one will be up; I need to go catch up on homework right now!_

_(1) If you don't understand this, go back and read the __**First Glimpse**__ series. I believe it is chapter IV. Yes, I just looked it up. It's chapter __**First Glimpse IV**__ and Doumeki has all these random thoughts about Watanuki… It was perfect, really._

_(2) Again, go back and read __**First Glimpse IV**__ if you don't understand. Doumeki also had a couple of interesting impulses towards Watanuki. I believe one had to do with a nurse's outfit?_


End file.
